1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device of a sliding and rotating type.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile terminals can be generally classified as a flip type, a folder type, and a sliding type according to their appearance or operational method. In this instance, a mobile terminal of the sliding type overlaps two sliding bodies with each other and provides a display portion and a key input portion, on opposing sliding bodies, facing the same direction. Generally, a mobile terminal of the sliding type can expose the display portion or the key input portion, which is concealed by the top portion, by comparatively moving the top sliding body. As an example, a mobile terminal of the sliding type can expose a key input portion provided on a rear sliding body by upwardly sliding a front sliding body.
Currently, because of developments in communication technology and increased memory capacity, users can enjoy watching movies and playing various types games via portable devices. Accordingly, mobile terminals having a general function of making a call and also having functions of playing a game and replaying multimedia, and having various structures for embodying the functions are being researched and developed.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a mobile terminal of a conventional sliding type.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile terminal 1 of the conventional sliding type includes an upper sliding body 20 and a lower sliding body 10 which are overlapped with each other in upper and lower portions. A sliding hinge portion is provided between the upper and lower sliding bodies 20 and 10, and connects the same. Also, the sliding hinge portion may help the upper and lower sliding bodies 20 and 10 to easily slide. A display portion 25, a game button portion 26 and a game navigation key portion 28 are provided on a top surface of the upper sliding body 20. A key input portion (not shown) is provided on a top surface of the lower sliding body 10.
However, in the mobile terminal of the conventional sliding type, the display portion 25, the game button portion 26 and the game navigation key portion 28 are all provided on the top surface of the upper sliding body 20 to enable a user to enjoy game functions. Accordingly, an area for the display portion 25 becomes exceedingly narrow, which causes a user to easily suffer from eyestrain when playing a game for an extended period. Also, in this case, the user may not enjoy the game vividly.
Also, while users want to secure a wider keypad space or an additional key button to readily utilize various types of game functions of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal of the conventional sliding type may not provide a space for a new key button. Also, the mobile terminal may not be able to provide a new keypad which is suitable for game functions.
Also, in the case of the conventional mobile terminal, when a user wants to make a call or utilize a function of watching a move or playing a game among general functions of the mobile terminal, transformation of the conventional mobile terminal to be suitable for each function may not be easy or may be impossible.